Baron Samedi
Baron Samedi (Baron Saturday, also Baron Samdi, Bawon Samedi, or Bawon Sanmdi) is known as one of the Loa of Haitian vodoo. He is a warlock who specializes in necromancy magic, a necromancer. History Baron is the son of two witchdoctor's from Haiti. He was trained by his parents on how to use healing magic on how to save people. When his village was attacked by a vampire he became amazed by its immortality that he wanted to gain it. Baron didn't want to lose his witch power to become immortal so he began to look into dark and necromancy magic. When his family found about what he has been up to, they banished him for it. Baron used magic to delay his aging but he eventually discovered a way to obtain the power he wanted. Baron began divouring souls to obtain longevity so that he could live for centuries. He also trained Marianne Lance to use necromancy magic and how to use the Zombie Creation Spell. He comes to Mystic Falls to collect the souls collected by Marianne. Vampire Diaries Season One In Rising Anticipation, ''he called Marianne to ask if everything was going. Afterwards she told him about a certain werewolf that was different from other werewolves. He realized she was talking about Mal-El, she told her to be careful and that he will be there in a few weeks. Season Two In ''Mr. Saturday, he gets Julianna Monroe to leave Mystic Grill with him. He takes her to an empty park where he uses his power on her. He tells her to give Mal-El a message to him. In The New Plan, he was mentioned by Julianna. In A Few Tricks, he goes to the house where Marianne was killed and finds her body. He speaks to Silas who is in the form of Marianne, about his plan and forms an alliance with him to kill Mal-El. In It Feels Good To Be Back, Baron tells Silas they will have to wait until the next full moon to bring down the Other Side and that he needs him to take care of Mal. Personality His personality isn't known but according to lore he can be considered to be an alcoholic seeing how he enjoys to drink rum. He also likes to kid around with the lives of people. According to Marianne he is a frigtening person, cruel, inteligent, and manuipulative. Physical Appearance He is usually believed to be depicted with a top hat, black tuxedo (dinner jacket), dark glasses, and cotton plugs in the nostrils, as if to resemble a corpse dressed and prepared for burial in the Haitian style. He has a white, frequently skull-like face (or actually has a skull for a face) and speaks in a nasal voice. His true appearance is that of an African male with gray hair and freckles. When using his necromancy magic he takes the form of what he is believed to look like. Abilities Due to the fact he existed for a long time he is skilled in many forms of magic but is a master of necromancy magic. *'Channeling': The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration': The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control': The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Compelling:' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning:' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction:' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition:' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Witches Brew:' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. *'Necromancy': He is apparently skilled in necromancy magic. What type of power over the dead he has is currently unknown. *'Longevity': By divouring souls he can extend his life for centuries. Category:Anamantiumninja Category:Witch Category:Antagonists Category:Alive Category:Supernaturals Category:Warlock